Project Summary Biomarkers that can detect Alzheimer's disease (AD) will be most helpful for patient care and proper clinical trial design. We seek to identify a plasma phospholipid biomarker panel, derived from brain phospholipids, which can identify AD, track disease progression and discriminate patients with AD from those with Parkinson's disease.